This study is designed to assess the effects of CI-991 in NIDDM patients who are concurrently treated with maximum dose sulfonylureas. Glycemic control and safety will be evaluated for one year on patients taking CI-991 alone or in combo with sulfonylurea for treatment of NIDDM.